Amity Specter
by BlackRose108
Summary: Amity Park: a place where ghost fill the streets and Specter Detectors defend the citizens. But when a Specter Detector in training, Danny Fenton, acquires ghost powers he just might change the face of Amity Park, and possibly the world, forever. DxS
1. Ambiguous Beginnings

**Oh geez, BlackRose108 is actually writing a fanfic that isn't an Avatar fic. History in the making. Actually, to tell the truth this idea has been in my mind since forever so I just typed it and boom, a totally new Danny Phantom universe was created. I thought of this after reading some early ideas for the show and kinda based off the original intensions for Danny Phantom (with some of my own twists of course). Like the show originally being called Danny Phantom and the Specter Detectors, and Sam's personality being a bit more dark and scary, plus her psychic connection with Danny. All cool ideas, all in this fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

I.

Ambiguous Beginnings

Amity Park. A city where humans and ghost live together in paranoia. If you're a ghost you have to hide or become the enemy to survive, and if you're a citizen you have to fight, or know someone who does. Humans who do fight ghost as a profession are given the name "Specter Detectors" that can either work alone or in squads.

It's a dangerous world, where you have to fight to survive, but one boy is about to change the face of Amity Park and possibly the world……forever.

0O0

"Wow, this is some awesome mech you've got in here nowadays." Tucker, Danny's best friend, commented on the Fenton's basement with the latest ghost fighting technology. Tucker had always had a fascination with ghost fighting technology ever since infancy, making him a perfect partner for a specter detector, but he always said he never wanted to be one. It was "too dangerous".

"And what's this beautiful baby?" He asked running his hand over the cold metal of the Fenton portal.

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes slowly. "Oh, that's the Fenton Portal, some giant black hole between dimensions that allows ghost to come in and out of the physical world and the ghost zone or something like that." Tucker gawked in amazement and Danny slumped over a lab table, minding half consciously not to knock over any chemicals that resided on the table.

"Have you ever fired it up?" Tucker wondered as he scrutinized the controls.

"Nah, my folks said it doesn't work."

"Oh, please. Whenever adults say things don't work that just means they think they're too dangerous for us to handle." Even as he spoke Tucker began to put on a Fenton suit.

"Right, so then why are you going inside?"

"Well, don't you want to know? I know I do."

"Tucker."

"Oh, come on Danny one peek won't hurt." He began to climb in when Danny grabbed his collar; pulling him back behind the yellow line.

"True, it won't hurt _me,_ since I know more about it than you do, I mean I did help make some of this thing." Danny felt some stepping in was in order, when Tucker was on a rant like this only true facts would set him aside.

Tucker groaned and took off the suit, handing it to Danny who hastily put it on and made his way beyond the safe line. Sometimes he wondered how Tucker always got him into these predicaments.

Danny climbed inside the portal and touched the cold, metal sides. The inside wasn't so appealing, just a bunch of broken faulty wires with the occasional spark every now and then.

"There's nothing interesting in here Tuck, just some faulty wiring, I'm coming out before I get electrocuted." He turned and began to walk out before noticing something on the wall to his right. Some wiring was broken there too but the electricity seemed to be hissing? Whispering? Speaking?

_Danny. _It murmured to him and Danny immediately turned his attention towards Tucker.

"Tuck, did you say something?" He asked shakily and when Tucker shook his head he turned back to the wall.

_Danny, _it whispered again and the wire snaked towards him. _Come to me, come to your destiny. _It coaxed him towards it and Danny seemed to be in trance for he walked slowly towards the sparking wire.

"Danny, man, come out of there that wire's gonna fry you!" Tucker called for him but Danny didn't listen, his whole hearing seemed mute to nothing but the speaking wire.

_Your destiny, your destiny, your des-tin-y. _

He walked closer and closer, reaching out his hand and the wire came towards him, glowing in an eerie green that when it came in contact with his hand, his whole world went black. A burnt feeling surging through his veins as he felt the very core of whom he was being merged with something. Something slimy and wet and powerful………..

"Danny, Danny, Danny are you okay?" The next thing Danny knew he was on the ground, Tucker by his side.

"Wha-what happened?" He asked tiredly.

"You tell me."

"I-I don't know, I went into the portal and I heard this voice calling to me, then next thing I knew it was like I was being electrocuted or something." Danny scratched his head rapidly, trying to recapture the moment beforehand but he was drawing all blanks for the time being.

"Then that explains this." Tucker held up a mirror and Danny gasped when he saw his reflection.

"Oh, no, what-what happened to me? I look like an old man trapped in a young man's body!"

"And if that made sense I'd agree with you."

0O0

The fate was inevitable, Danny had acquired ghost powers. He didn't know exactly how or why but he did, and so far only Tucker knew. Telling his parents and Jazz was out of the question from the start. Besides, how would Amity Park's best Specter Detectors react to find out their son was now half ghost? And Jazz, well, that reason was self exclamatory.

So here Danny was, almost two months later, still in no proper control of his powers and at his high school freshman orientation.

"Here at Casper high we want to provide the very best for all you young scholars." Principle Ishiyama announced in the most staged giddy voice she could speak in.

"Uhg, why every year do they pull this 'we actually care about you' speech?" Tucker questioned and slumped further down into his chair. Danny was too jumpy to answer though. Ever since the accident he got nervous in big crowds, fearing his powers would malfunction and everyone would deem him a ghost, which although a normal aspect to Amity Park, weren't respected.

Just then a pale, black haired girl sat down next to Danny. She seemed to be just getting there, probably late to the orientation and she nonchalantly placed her arm on the arm rest next to Danny's. She wore a black sweater dress that came up dangerously high if it hadn't been for the purple leggings and black combat boots she was wearing under it. Her dress seemed too big in the front so it instinctively hung over her left shoulder, revealing a purple strap to most likely her tank top. Danny only took a short glance at her to indicate someone was there and began to panic, making his hand invisible for a few moments. She flashed her gaze over at him for a moment and then placed her finger tips to her temples.

_A powerful being without control is simply madness. _A voice echoed in Danny's head. He jumped up. It wasn't the same voice he had heard in the Portal, it was more feminine and calm.

_Proper control is key,_ Danny already knew all these things, so why was he hearing them in his head now? Who was supposed to teach him anyway?

_Who are you? _He asked, wanting answers for once.

_A friend, a mentor, a conscious. But I think the better question is who are you? _Danny growled and dug his nails in his hair violently.

Always with the ambiguous answers.

**Welp? Like it? Tell me if you do, review. I really don't know how floral this community is but I guess I'll find out. Next update will probably be really soon (I usually update like crazy when I first start out a story). **


	2. Explanations, Kind Of

**Yay, update two. This is really the last part of the prologue so-to-say and some more on Sam is introduced, though she still is a pretty ambiguous character (but that's what makes her Sam right?). Plus, I know I had to kind of kick Tucker out of this chapter but he shall take his rightful place as a main character next update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

II.

Explanations….Kind Of

"Well At least we're in a couple classes together this year." Tucker said dryly on him and Danny's first day of high school. It was mostly a dead walk to their home room class for most of the school and Danny and Tucker were no exception.

The classes went by just as normally as any would. Stupid "get to know that class" bingo games and fill out sheets galore, and both the boys were happy when lunch finally came around. At least Danny was. Tucker had important business to conduct in the Casper high MTC (mechanics and technology club) and would have to miss lunch that day, so Danny was left to tread the unknown cafeteria alone. Every table inside seemed to be filled and the tables that weren't had some odd form of clique sitting there. So Danny went outside to sit.

_You find yourself alone again I see? _The feminine voice from the orientation questioned him. And he shook his head vigorously.

"First the ghost powers and now weird women's voices in my head." He muttered to himself.

_Come here, Danny, I can help you._

_How do you know my name?_

_Come here and find out._

_Come where?_

_The tree._

Danny corked a brow and looked over at the only tree in the area. The only person he saw was a girl, it seemed to be the same girl that sat beside him at orientation, but she was wearing sun glasses and a big sun hat, reading a giant book and taking occasional nibbles of her salad. Danny, hesitantly, took a few steps towards her.

"Uh, hello?" Danny greeted shyly and the girl looked over at him, though he couldn't tell with what expression due to her sunglasses and her hat shading most of her face.

"Hello." She said wryly but other than that didn't take her eyes off her book.

"Do….you…mind if I sit here?" She shut her book then.

"No, help yourself to some grass," she swooned her arm in a grand gesture to emphasize the expanse of grass around them but Danny choose to sit directly in front of her. "So what brings you to my neck of the woods?" She wasn't looking at him but took her sunglasses off to clean them, then held them up to check them and placed them back on her nose. Danny found himself staring and shook himself out of a trance.

"I-" Danny mumbled but when the girl dropped her glasses further down her nose so her eyes were looking at him; he feel into the trance again.

_Come to the tree,_

He realized the voices sounded identical, and here she was, right under the tree.

"Have you been hearing voices?" She suddenly asked and Danny jumped.

"Wha-what?" He stammered and almost fell back from his position.

"Hello, Danny." She smiled at him in both a friendly and devilish way and he waved stupidly.

"Uh, hello mistress-voice-person…girl…uh, what exactly _is_ your name?" She almost giggled if Danny didn't know better and fully took off her glasses.

"Sam." He smiled warmly at her and extended his arm.

"Well, I'm Danny Fenton…but I guess you already knew that." Sam shook his hand firmly and took off her hat as well, revealing her perfectly shining black hair. Some of her hair was draped over her eyes neatly now that her hat was off, but Danny still found her oddly alluring.

"So how are you inside my head?" Danny finally asked, he felt a tad weird asking a complete stranger how she was talking to him telepathically but he was long overdue for some answers.

"Let's just say I share your weakness."

"What weakness."

She smirked. "Having powers no one knows about." Danny's eyes widened. Maybe he wasn't alone?

"Really, you have ghost powers too?"

"Technically no and yes." Sam could tell she had lost Danny on that one. "Maybe I could just show you." She looked around, "but not here, after school." Danny nodded slowly. She stood, taking her half empty salad bowl with her. "Oh," she remembered to add before she walked away. "And don't bring Tucker with you."

"Amazing," Danny mused and dropped on the grass.

0O0

He felt pretty bad for blowing Tucker off with a lame excuse of "he had to do some chores" but seeing Sam could be the best thing that ever happened to him. He walked all the way down the block from his school, remembering that Sam had never stated where she wanted to meet.

_I knew you'd notice that eventually, _A voice smirked in his mind, but now he knew better enough to know it was Sam.

_So where to?_

_The alley behind the Nasty Burger, hurry or you'll be late. _Danny laughed to himself and ran the rest of the way to the Nasty Burger.

As planned, Sam was already there when Danny arrived in a huffed pant, wearing her sun hat and sun glasses even in the shade of the alley.

"You know the sun won't kill you." Danny decided to tease and he almost saw a smile on her face……almost. She stood and closed the book she was reading, standing close to Danny and invading his personal bubble.

"I do things my way and you do things yours." Danny smiled but his face dropped in seriousness.

"Alright let's stop with the banter and get to the answers here." He started firmly; crossing his hands over his chest. "Do you or don't you have ghost powers?"

"You tell me," Sam answered and flicked her wrist up, a small alley shrub following her movements. Danny rubbed his eyes gasped, Sam's smirk only meaning she was highly amused.

"You can……you can control plants?" He asked and she slowly nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"I suppose, but to tell the truth I really don't know what I have, it could be ghost powers but then it could just be a natural mix up or something." She dropped her hold on the shrub and sat down again, bring her knees to her lips. Danny observed her book that was right by her, it was entitled _The Nature of Phantoms. _

_It's not polite to stare Daniel. _

Danny jumped back when he realized it was just Sam, penetrating his mind once again.

"And your mind reading, is that some kind of natural selection too?" Sam shrugged.

"This power is fairly recent actually," she explained, casting her eyes briefly over to him. "It started about a two months ago when I started hearing voices in my head that weren't mine, so I listened, soon I found out it was you, I saw you in the movies once and I realized it.

"So you were reading my thoughts?" Danny screamed and pulled his hair in frustration. "The whole time!?" Sam, though, was surprisingly unflinching.

"I didn't know it was you, well, until much later, and if you had strange powers just come out of nowhere wouldn't you want to perfect them?"

"So how many other people's minds can you read, huh?"

"Just yours as far as I can tell."

"Just me? But why?"

"You tell me, Danny. What's so special about you?" Danny looked downwards at his twiddling fingers.

"I'm half ghost, half human. I guess I can be both at will if I wanted to but I haven't really explored that territory yet." Sam smirked again and stood.

"Well then," she said. "Mr. Fenton I suggest that we get started."

"Huh?"

**And the training begins…that's sure to be interesting. **

**Review responses:**

**Hyperpegasi --Yeah, I liked the psychic voices in Danny's head was an idea I really wished Butch Hartman really used. **

**Satoshi Uchiyuki --Glad to see you over in this neck of the woods. Technically I've never really read a DP fic all the way through either but I love this show and decided to write for it anyway. Hope you like it. **

**Thunderstorm101 --Sam's original character was so cool I always wanted to write for that….dark and mysterious just seems to fit in so cool with this show. **

**Thanks for the reviews people, I'm still new to the DP fic world so I'm glad to see _someone's_ reading my story. **


End file.
